Blood Diamonds
by flamingheart12
Summary: It is my first story. It is a tale that leads to the web of lies, pain and eventual ded it is rated T for some chapters but in general K is the real rating.
1. Chapter 1

It was over ten years ago and the pain of all that happened is and has never been forgotten.

Kara says we should find mates,girls who could save us before we die of depression she had said with a tick mark. Brick walked into my room and said

"Ready to go,Boomer"and walked back out not saying more than needed. Bell's words echoed in my head"It is werid not seeing you and brothers messing with each other. I miss you guys. Please come back."

Our father had shut us out a long time ago a month after we lost our mum. With these thought i proceeded to where my brothers were waiting . For me i guess.

Before we ran Brick said "We are brothers. Okay? We are still brothers and whats is done is done. Mom would wants us to be happy. So when we go out to search we search with love."

We all smiled in reponse. Blake jumped and kicked the air. Butch laughed."I missed Us."

.

.

.

So because of the heartfelt speech i and my bros are back on track but the hole is still . Healing takes times and i am not going to destroy,my healing has begun and i think i can now look towards a happy future with her by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Two weeks later...

(Kaoru's pov)

I have never wanted anything to end as much as this speech . "Will you knock off your pranking?"

"I would but that would be no fun,Momoko." I said getting a scowl from the pink eyed beauty. Miyako giggled . Usa groaned "They give us the exact same speech every end of a school year . Do they get tired of reading it over and over again.". "That would be the reasonthey get someone else to read it every year."Momoko said.

"In conclusion, i would like to thank you all for your cooperation. Enjoy your summer everyone." I sprinted past everyone. Being on the track team has its own advantage. "Wait up, Kaoru." I heared Usagi yell. I stoppped in front of our lockers, while waiting for the arrived,slighty out of breath. "Next time, give us a heads up." I shurged at thisand grinned." Won't be as fun." Usa shook her head,knowing it was useless to argue. Miyako and Momoko arrived."So how about we head over to the lab to grab our bags then head over to Miyako's" she said.

"Sounds funbut i want to get from home first."Usa said. "You can get it tomorrow." I said,being the impatient person i am."Usa, what excatly is it you want?" Miyako asked . "My album" "Like i said you can get it tomorrow. It is not like we aren't ging to be here." I said. "well? what are we waiting for? Off to Miya-chan's home." Usa said , pulling Momoko along with her.

 _Not so far off_...

"Now" A seprent-like voice, hissed.

"Patience,brother. when the time is right,we shall strike" a similar voice replied before laughing evilly.

 _Back with the girls..._

 _"So what do you girls wanna do first?" Miyako asked the others._

 _"What do you want us to do?" Momoko asked back as they walked up to Miyako's house."How about we-" Beep, Beep Beep._

 _"Mojo's at it again."Blossom said, staring at her compact screen._

 _"Lets go " Blossom said taking to the sky._

 _—- (Miyako's pov)_

 _"yes, that stupid monkey actually did something right." Kaoru said while cracking her fist._

 _"And that was?"Usa asked. "I feel relaxed after beating him up."_

 _Oh kauro. i thought. Momoko walked in with a bunch of cupcakes. "Yum. Thanks Momo." Usa said while biting into one. Her eyes turned into stars. "I am in love." We all laughed at her._

 _"So Miya, anything new between you and taka-chan lately?" Momoko said suggestively making me blush. "Momo-chan, i told you we are just friends." "Who could be more." Momoko replied."Give it a rest , Momo."Kauro said, throwing at her. "Hey"Momoko protested,throwing it back."Pillow fight!" Usa yelled._

 _I smiled as i watched us together. Looks like tonight is gonna be normal after all._

 _Though i still feel like i am being watched._


	3. Chapter 3

(Miyako's POV)

"Momo,I need you to relax a little."I scolded gently as I applied mascara to her eyelashes. We were all lying on the floor and talking about random subjects. Then Momoko asked me to give her a makeover out of boredom.

"Hey Miyako."I turn towards Usa. "Yeah,if you going to jump down a hill? Which one would it be?" I blinked at her as she flashed me a sly grin. "You are so safe,Miya." I laughed and replied "you're so dangerous."

Well time flew and nothing eventful happened. "Lets watch a movie." I suggestedwhen I noticed the boredom we were all suffering."A scary one." Usa butted in. I shifted nervously and said" I don't do scary movies well.""Oh come on . We'll go easy on you." Kauro said,smirking. "Which one?" I ask shakily."Carrie."

I sighed and agreed reluctantly. Usa hugged me and Kauro gave me a high five. Why do I have a feeling tonight is not going to be about movies alone.

-?'s POV

So these are the vampire princes's mates. They have this aura of power. Hidden power that comes from within.

"Mum." I turned to face my 17 year old son."What is it,Micah?" "Why are we here?"

His 15 year old sister,Lexi answered"To protect the princesses." Micah furrowed his eyebrows in confusion."Are they not claiming them this night?" Lexi nodded in answer."Then why the need of protection?" As Lexi started to explain, I zoned out and started to remember how I ended up as Sam's slave.

It was monster of monsters ,Sam was coming for them. To claim the most powerful bloodline of demons that have ever existed. Rick Daggers was not going to let that happen. As he stared into Sonia's beautiful Brown eyes knowing this would be the last time he will ever see her again."Run and do not look back" he told her. She had and her the clash of powers,then she had let her tears fall. Just a few more steps until she could be free with her two innocent children. Micah and Lexi. but he had caught them. Sam growled as he said" Your husband gave me a wound that never heals. I just returned the favour." He said as the threw something towards her. She couldn't cry,scream or yell. For there at her feet laid the head of her beloved.

"Lets go" She ordered as they sped off.

(Butch's POV)

This is damn irritating. I have been staring at my mate for the past five hours but perfectionist is saying stuff like wait till the time is right, calm down and a lot of other crapy stuff. "Relax." Blake said ."All in good timing" he smirked as Brick gave the go signal.


End file.
